


Step Two: Nicknames

by orphan_account



Series: Davey and Romeo's adventures in living together [13]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Celebrations, Drinking, Multi, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24232522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Katherine and Sarah's engagement party arrives so step two of Spot's four step begins.
Relationships: Albert DaSilva/Finch (Newsies), Buttons/Henry (Newsies), Crutchie/Jack Kelly, David Jacobs/Romeo (Newsies), Kid Blink/Mush Meyers, Sarah Jacobs/Katherine Plumber Pulitzer, Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Series: Davey and Romeo's adventures in living together [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744180
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Step Two: Nicknames

"Well at least they didn't decorate the bar like Jack did." Davey commented as they entered the same bar where Jack and Crutchie had had their engagement party.

"Baby, you are only complaining because they didn't have any food you liked."

Davey tried to not flush as he heard the pet name from Romeo's mouth. The other boy only started to call him that one week ago, he stuttered,"You know that people will wonder why you are calling me that, don't you?"

"What? You mean about me calling you baby?"  
"Yes." As Davey looked around he saw that Spot was looking at them with a raised eyebrow. He had a feeling that the look had something to do with Spot's four step plan,"Now I need to go say hello to my sister." 

Romeo walked over to the bar as Davey moved over to his sister. He didn't notice that Mush was standing next to him until the other asked,"So where did that come from then?"

"What are you talking about Mush?"

"Calling Davey, baby. Jack did the same for Crutchie, look where they are now, engaged. Going to be married in two months. Is that something you want?"

"It is something that I would want?"

"Then what is stopping you from getting what you want?" Mush drank from his bottle of beer as he waited for Romeo to answer.

"I don't know if he wants a relationship with me like that?"

"You are joking, aren't you?" Romeo stared at the other boy with a dull expression,"You aren't. Dear God, if Davey didn't want a relationship with you, would he let you kiss him? Use pet names? It took Albert and Finch three months to get to that level. Even Blink and I weren't at level until we started dating. Jack and Crutchie were like that and they are engaged. Follow your heart."

"I don't know if I should go through with it." Romeo whispered.

"Then wait. I have the feeling that Davey will come to the same realisation as you." Mush smiled before walking off to find Blink.

Across the bar, Davey was having the same conversation with Sarah,"Davey, you know very well that if is unusual for best friends to use nicknames like baby to refer to each other."

"So?"

"You also make-out with him when you are at your apartment. I hardly need to show you what happened between Jack and Crutchie."

"Sarah, I know perfectly well what happened between those two. You don't need to remind me, I helped Jack propose."

Sarah sighed,"Then what is stopping you from asking Romeo out? The answer is yourself, that is what is stopping you."

"Don't you have a fiancee to bother?" Davey asked as he tried to not tear his hair out in frustration.

"Jack and Kath are doing shots. Now, tell me are you in love with him?"

"Yes. I don't know how to tell him though." Sarah looked at her little brother with sadness.

"What I am going to say is that Romeo's birthday is in three days? Don't worry because I have something you can give on Saturday." She pulled out a small rectangular package that had been wrapped up,"Don't ask what it is, where it is from or who I got it off. "

"Okay." Davey took the package carefully and put it in his jacket,"I am going to get drunk. Now, for courage."

\------

Spot looked at Finch who said,"Sarah handed over the present. Davey fell right into the trap, Mush distracted Romeo. Both are now thinking about their feelings."

"Good. They are idiots. Now, we have one more step to go as the birthday is step three. If I am correct then they shall get together at Jack and Crutchie's wedding." Spot answered.

"Willing to bet on it?"

"Of course. Thirty dollars to the winner."

"Agreed." They shook hands and smirked before they burst into laughter.


End file.
